Tom Clancy's The Division of Overwatch
Tom Clancy's The Division of Overwatch is a third-person/first-person tactical shooter RPG set in a open world that also a crossover between Tom Clancy's The Division and Overwatch. Summary The city of Boston has become divided with no one not knowing to trust their own government or not, and gangs taking dominance in different neighborhoods, factions coming into power and mercenary groups setting up bases throughout the city. With all signs of law and order failing, Overwatch has been called upon to help restore order to the now crumbling city. However, at the same time, another organization has surfaced. The Strategic Homeland Division (The Division), a government organization made with autonomous sleeper agents from around the world has been activated with the directive of maintaining order when all else fails. As a Division agent, you are tasked with a responsibility of restoring order to Boston, or let it fall into chaos. Classes Soldier - Has higher health and damage resistance, and proficient at light machine guns and shotguns. Abilities: * Ballistic Shield - Spawns a deployable shield that can also be set down to absorb damage before breaking. * War cry - Increases player and companion damage for a limited time. Recon - Skilled at fast mobility and free running, has lower health, and proficient at submachine guns. Abilities: * Speed boost - Increases mobility for a limited * Decoy - Creates a holographic decoy to distract enemies Scout - Skilled at stealth, and proficient at sniper rifles, marksman rifles and silenced weapons. Abilities: * Cloak - Become invisible for a short period of time. Medic - More oriented on healing and defense, and proficient at most weapon types. Abilities: * Heal - Instantly heals you and your allies when close to you. * Healing Station - Deploy a small station that heals you and allies within its radius. Engineer - Skilled at hacking, and proficient at most weapon types Abilities: * Turret - Spawn a miniature turret that covers a small field. * Seeker Mine - Spawn a mine that seeks out the closest enemy before detonating. * Pulse - Emits a radar pulse that reveals and highlights all enemies within range. Gameplay Players explore the different neighborhoods of Boston, as well as underground sewers and subway tunnels. Different locations are discovered throughout the world, and when found can be fast traveled to at anytime. When engaged in conversations players can choose different dialogue choices which can affect the outcome of the conversation. In one-on-one conversations with a major NPC, players must successfully persuade the character to his/her favor. Players must read the characters body language and take their personalities into account. Certain NPCs will remember your choices which will be bought up later on. These choices will affect how the story will play out. Players can also take on take on side missions which include solving a detective case and tracking down a serial killer. When in combat, players can engage the enemy in different ways. Either by engaging them head on, using stealth to take out one by one, or by using a non-lethal approach. Shoot an enemy on a specific part of the body and it will impair them. Shoot at their arms and they will be disarmed, shoot at their legs and it will inhibit their movement speed. Players can also craft different items such as ammo pouches to hold more ammo with materials found throughout the world. When reached a new level, players can spend stat points on their character, either on defense, health, etc. Players also spend a separate amount of points on skills which also unlock passive perks. These include reduced flinching when attacked, less explosive damage, increased resistance, aim down sights faster, and faster reload speed. Players also encounter different factions in the game. You can ally with them if you wish, however some factions hold some disdain over others and killing some members or completing missions of another faction will make you an enemy to that particular faction. This is tracked through a reputation system in the game. Enemies Grunts - Basic enemy type indicated by a chevron icon. Chargers - Enemies that charge to your position either brandishing shotguns or melee weapons to deal massive damage. They are indicated by a lightning bolt icon. Grenadiers - Enemies that throw grenades but also to flush the player out of cover. They are indicated by a grenade icon. Snipers - Enemies that carry sniper rifles either perched on high platforms or when on the ground. They are indicated by a circular crosshair icon. Medics - Can heal wounded enemies or revive any that are unconscious. But also create an electric field around them that can do great damage when making contact. They are indicated by a first aid cross icon. Engineers - Can deploy turrets and set traps in the areas, and can disable the player's abilities and HUD. They are indicted by a wrench icon. Suicide Bombers - Enemies strapped with explosives that can do serious damage when they get to close. They are indicated by a bomb icon. Heavies - Big burly units carrying a light machine gun or a flamethrower that can absorb great amounts of damage. They are indicated by a shield icon. Commanders - Enemies that when not dealt with can call in reinforcements to the area. Plus they can mark the last known position you are in and boost the damage of all other enemies in the area. They are indicated by a star icon. Weapons Players can carry two primary weapons including a sidearm and melee weapon which they can swap at anytime. They can also be upgraded through different workstations throughout the world. Assault Rifle * M4A1 Carbine - Full Auto * M16A4 - Three round burst fire * AK-74u - Full Auto * AK-47 - Full Auto * HK G36C - Full Auto * LWRC PSD - Full Auto * FAMAS - Full Auto * FN FAL - Three round burst fire * SCAR-L - Full Auto * ACR 6.8 - Full Auto * CM901 - Full Auto * FAD - Full Auto * QBZ-97 - Three round burst fire * Type 95 - Full Auto Shotgun * M870 - Pump Action * Super 90 - Semi-Auto * SASG-12 - Semi-Auto * AA-12 - Full Auto * SPAS-12 - Pump Action * KSG-12 - Pump Action * USAS-12 - Semi-Auto * Striker - Semi-Auto * Classic 1887 - Lever Action Submachine Gun * MP5 - Full Auto, Three round burst fire * Uzi - Full Auto * P90TR - Full Auto * UMP45 - Full Auto * PP-90M1 - Full Auto * Vector .45 ACP - Full Auto * MP7 - Full Auto Sniper Rifle * AS50 - Semi-Auto * AWSM - Bolt Action * M107 - Semi-Auto * MSR - Bolt Action * RSASS - Semi-Auto * SVD - Semi-Auto * SRS - Bolt Action * R700 - Bolt Action * Barrett 50Cal - Semi-Auto Marksman Rifle * Springfield - Bolt Action * M44 - Bolt Action * M1A - Semi-Auto * SCAR-H - Semi-Auto * Mk14 - Semi-Auto * Tranquilizer Rifle (Non-lethal) Light Machine Gun * RPK-74 * RPD * L86 LSW * M249 * M60 * MG5 * PKP Pecheneg Misc. * RPG-7 Rocket Launcher * SMAW Rocket Launcher * China Lake Grenade Launcher * M79 Grenade Launcher * XM25 * M32 MGL * Minigun Sidearms Pistol * M1911 * M9 * Five-seveN * USP45 * Desert Eagle * PF45 * PX-4 Storm * 586 Magnum * Stun Gun (Non-lethal) Machine Pistol * MP9 * Skorpion * FMG9 * G18 Misc. * Double Barrel Sawed-off Shotgun Melee * Baton (Non-lethal) * Combat Knife * Brass Knuckles * Garrote Attachments Magazine * Dual Magazine * Extended Magazine * Heavy Spring Magazine * Quick Release Magazine Muzzle * Suppressor * Compensator * Flash Hider * Muzzle Brake * Vent Brake Optic * Red Dot Sight * Reflex Sight * Holographic Sight * Thermal Scope * Variable Zoom * Hybrid Sight * HAMR Scope * Sniper Scope * Millimeter Scanner * Target Finder Underbarrel * Grip * Laser Pointer * Handstop * Angled Grip * Vertical Grip * Grenade Launcher * Shotgun (Assault Rifles) Misc * Tactical Knife (Pistols) * Tri-Bolt (Crossbow) * Fire Select (Assault Rifles, SMGs) Companions Players can have up to three companions in their party at anytime, plus the dog who doesn't take up a companion space. Each companion has their own like and dislike and these are affected by your actions. Players can give squad commands to each companion and depending on their affection, can either obey or disobey a command. Players also have the option to flirt and romance companions if they so choose. Dog (Whom the player can name) Tracer Faye Lau Piper Preston Garvey Cait Hancock Deacon Curie Danse MacCready Nick Valentine Soldier 76 Mercy Ana Pharah D.va Mei Symmetra McCree Lucio Reinhardt Bastion Junkrat Roadhog Genji Hanzo Zarya Zenyata Widowmaker Category:Role-playing Game Category:Shooter Category:Crossover video games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Video Games